ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lily Winterwood
Hi, welcome to PPC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Spectrum of Suvian Species page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neshomeh (Talk) 05:35, 12 July 2009 Answering questions! Heya, SeaTurtle here. I noticed that you've asked for a little bit of clarification on the cubicle and ranking system in the DoI, so here goes: Firstly, ranks are completely cosmetic. They're just a fancy and impressive-sounding way to show off service length. No agent has to answer to another, except to the Sub Rosa. Colour teams are simply a way of grouping up agents. An agent will stick with his/her colour team when it is rotated around Sorting, Action, and Assignment duty. Cubicles are located in the Action room of the DoI and serve as bases of operation for the Spies inside. Think of it as a tiny RC that serves as a rest station in between badfics to be investigated. Cubicles are built haphazardly around the Action room and form a gigantic, ever-changing maze with alleyways bearing nicknames given by the Spies working there. Hope this helps! SeaTurtle22 (talk) 08:21, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I'll keep the rank and colour then. As for cubicles, can I come up with 0221 Bakery Street or do I have to stick to pre-established lanes? Lily Winterwood (talk) 23:49, October 16, 2012 (UTC) No worries, you can invent lane names and locations in the cubicle maze. Have fun with 'em! SeaTurtle22 (talk) 02:26, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Baskerville Minis Agh. Wait. Stop. I completely forgot you ran that OFU. They totally belong on the mini page. I'm sorry for being a busybody! I should have known you knew what you were doing. —Doctorlit (talk) 03:58, October 24, 2012 (UTC) No dude, it's totally fine. I linked to a masterpost; it was getting slightly unwieldy anyway. Lily Winterwood (talk) 03:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Lily... Uhm... hello, Lily. It's me, Basil. I'm new here? I just discovered this feature and wanted to try it out! Master Of Library Park (talk) 23:45, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello Basil! How are you? Lily Winterwood (talk) 22:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ack. I only just went back onto my Wikia account a few minutes ago, and it looks like you found out how to make redirects back into full pages on your own. Sorry I wasn't any help there. Outhra (talk) 00:12, May 8, 2013 (UTC) It's fine. I figured it out eventually hehe. Lily Winterwood (talk) 00:27, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Star Trek Hi Lily! I just wanted to say that I loved your most recent sporking on Glaurung it, Quotev Sues, and while I'd be hesitant to spork with one of my favorite characters, you pulled it off. *claps* It also reminded me to submit a sporking I'd completed a while ago. Also, a rather belated "Welcome to the Fandom!" Enjoy your stay. In fact, please move in permanently. The fandom is exploding with Suethor teenage fanbrats - it's nice to see that that's not the only people Benedict brought in. This is a huge fandom, have fun exploring. If you ever want to talk Trek with someone, I'm available. :) ~ Hermione of vulcan (talk) 13:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC)